Disciple Skill Tree
Note: *Similar to Rufus, his active skills are also obtained in sequential order with the exception for the first five skills. *His skills have level requirements unlike Rufus'. *He has a total of 160 SP, but each skill is worth 8 SP except for the Secret Doors and Sealed Skills. *The Sealed Skills are in no way connected to which Secret you could obtain. They are unlocked through missions as you reach the level requirement. Shared Special Razor Air Kick SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 sec MP Consumed: 23 Info: A special that allows you to do a single diving jump kick. Extra hit: After the diving kick, Asin performs a cartwheel kick. Special Hanuman SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 18 sec MP Consumed: 63 Info: A special that inflicts rapid consecutive spinning kicks. Extra hit: At the end of the special behind the target, Asin performs a kick that rockets him diagonally upward. Special Bamboo Swallows SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 30 sec MP Consumed: 96 Info: A special that has you swiftly weaving between the bamboo trees, inflicting damage on enemies that fall into the area of effect. Extra hit: At the skill's climax, Asin finishes it with a forceful downward kick directly above the bamboos. Note: You cannot launch another skill, pet attack, or charge MP during the skill. Special Infinite Hand Required Level: Lv 30 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 10 secs MP Consumed: 1 MP Bar Info: A special that strikes with quick, continuous palm strikes on enemies. Extra hit: After the final attack, Asin performs a side kick, knocking the target slightly into the air. Special Fire Drop Required Level: Lv 50 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 18 secs MP Consumed: 2 MP Bars Info: Strikes once to throw enemies away but quickly teleports slightly above the enemy and smashes the ground, creating shockwaves capable of hitting enemies suspended on air. Extra hit: After the dive impact, 2 small geysers erupt beside Asin. Note: Asin teleports to enemies who were thrown the farthest by Lethal Palm's 1st attack. Also, you can reposition yourself before the final attack. Effect Flowing Double Kick Required Level: Lv 4 SP: 8 Requires: N/A Input: After pressing ZZ,' ↑'. Press Z afterwards to perform an additional attack. Info: Swiftly appear behind an enemy in front of you during a combo attack. Effect Basic Combo: Additional Hits Required Level: Lv 8 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Flowing Double Kick Input: Z Z Z Z Z Info: Extends the basic combo attack from 3 to 6 hits. Effect Coursing Steps Required Level: Lv 12 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Basic Combo: Additional Hits Input: ' ←' ' ←' during a Combo Attack/Dash Attack. Press Z for a counterattack. Info: Do a backstep evasion during a combo attack (hold down ' ←' to increase dashing distance). Note: In PvP, this has a 3 second cooldown. Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 1) Required Level: Lv 16 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Coursing Steps Input: Auto Info: Increases the rate of MP recovery. Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 2) Required Level: Lv 48 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Jump Attack: Additional Hits Input: Auto Info: Increases the rate of MP recovery (more effective than Lv 1). Note: This is the only Shared Skill that is completely optional, and thus, can be ignored from learning. Sealed Technique Strengthened Body Required Level: Lv 70 SP: 0 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 30 sec MP Consumed: 6 Info: Gains Hyper Armor for 10 seconds, but halts MP Recovery and slowly drains MP while the buff is active. There is a brief moment of invincibility upon activation. Note: Despite being an enhancement effect, it gains benefit only from Effect Increased Enhancement Effect. Active Secrets (1st Door) Required Level: Lv 20 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 1) Info: Opens the 1st Door of Secrets, allowing the Disciple to learn how to increase stats for every gate unlocked. Technique Increased Defense Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (1st Door) Cooldown: 30 sec MP Consumed: 6 Info: A special buff that boosts defense by 4%~5% for 10 seconds. There is a brief moment of invincibility upon activation. Effect Dash Attack: Additional Hits Required Level: Lv 28 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Increased Defense Input: Z Z Z after Dash Attack(requires a target to perform the combo.) Info: Additional attacks are possible after a dash attack. Causes a bounce effect at the last hit. Effect Reduced Cooldown Time When Counterattacked (Grade 1) Required Level: Lv 32 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Dash Attack: Additional Hits Input: Auto Info: Reduces the cooldown when countered from 10 to 7 seconds. Technique Enhanced Speed Required Level: Lv 36 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Basic Combo: Additional Hits Cooldown: 30 sec MP Consumed: 6 Info: A special buff that boosts movespeed for 10 seconds. There is a brief moment of invincibility upon activation. Secrets (2nd Door) Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Enhanced Speed Info: Opens the 2nd Door of Secrets, allowing the Disciple to learn Level 1 of the Secret Arts. Effect Jump Attack: Additional Hits Required Level: Lv 44 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (2nd Door) Input: Z Z after Jump Attack Info: Additional attacks are possible after a jump attack, while gaining some airtime in the process. Causes a bounce effect at the last hit. Effect Arrow Deflection Required Level: Lv 52 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased MP Recovery (Grade 2) Input: Press arrow keys while being hit by arrows Info: Return enemy fire by deflecting arrows back at them. Note: Unlike other Arrow Defenses, where they are deflected is random. Effect Evade While Down Required Level: Lv 56 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Arrow Deflection Input: ' ←' or ' →' while down Info: Repositions the Disciple by sliding to the desired direction after a knockdown. Secrets (3rd Door) Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 0 Requires: Effect Evade While Down Info: Opens the 3rd Door of Secrets, allowing access to Level 2 of the Secret Arts. Effect Reduced Cooldown Time (Grade 2) Required Level: Lv 64 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (3rd Door) Input: Auto Info: Reduces the cooldown of skills when countered from 10 to 6 seconds. Technique Increased Attack Required Level: Lv 68 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Reduced Cooldown Time (Grade 2) Cooldown: 30 sec MP Consumed: 6 Info: A special technique that raises attack by 4%~5% for 10 seconds. There is a brief moment of invincibility upon activation. Technique Quiet Repose Required Level: Lv 72 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Increased Attack Cooldown: 30 sec MP Consumed: 6 Info: Immobilizes the Disciple for 2 seconds, becoming invincible against all incoming attacks and temporarily recovers MP at a faster rate. Technique Flow Required Level: Lv 76 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Quiet Repose Cooldown: 10 sec MP Consumed: 6 Info: Enters a stance to prepare for a counterattack. Can be used while under attack(excludes the use of Specials). *Pressing Z pulls the target(PvP) at a certain distance towards Asin, knocking the target down(PvP) while phasing through(PvP) him. You can dash away right after performing the pull. Asin becomes temporarily invincible during the pull. *Entering the stance can be cancelled with a dash. Being hit during the stance will nullify the attack and teleports the Disciple a small distance forward, facing backwards. *Note that if the incoming attack will cause a status effect, the teleport will still occur, but the Disciple will still receive the effect. Secrets (4th Door) Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 0 Requires: Technique Flow Info: Opens the 4th Door of Secrets, allowing access to Level 3 of the Secret Arts. Secrets Effect Increased Stats Required Level: Lv 20 SP: 8 Requires: Secrets (1st Door) Info: Permanently increases Attack/Defense/Vitality stats (stats increase with each Secret Door opened). *1st Door: Gain an additional +100 to Attack/Defense/Vitality, similar to a 2nd Job Advancement. *2nd Door: Gain an additional +250 to Attack/Defense/Vitality & 1% Critical Chance, similar to a 3rd Job Advancement. *3rd Door: Gain an additional +500 to Attack/Defense/Vitality & 2% Critical Chance, similar to a 4th Job Advancement. Pressure Point Technique Pressure Point (Grade 1) Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats, Secrets (2nd Door) Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: *Dungeons - Lowers the enemy's defense by 100% for 10 seconds. *PvP - Lowers the enemy's defense by 5% for 10 seconds. Technique Pressure Point (Grade 2) Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Pressure Point (Grade 1), Secrets (3rd Door) Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: *Dungeons - A 2-hit attack that lowers the defense and attack of the enemy by 100% and 50% respectively for 10 seconds. *PvP - A 2-hit attack that lowers the defense of the enemy by 5% and stops their MP/AP Recovery respectively for 10 seconds. Technique Pressure Point (Grade 3) Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Technique Pressure Point (Grade 2), Secrets (4th Door) Cooldown: 5 sec AP Consumed: 6 Info: *Dungeons - A 3-hit attack that lowers the defense and attack of the enemy by 100% and 50% respectively, and inflicts continuous HP loss for 10 seconds. *PvP - A 3-hit attack that lowers the defense of the enemy by 5%, stops their MP/AP Recovery, and locks their skill set respectively for 10 seconds. Enhancement Effect Effect Enhancement: Increased Duration Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats, Secrets (2nd Door) Input: Auto Info: Extends the duration of an enhancement skill from 10 to 15 seconds. Note: Does not benefit Technique Strengthened Body. Effect Increased Enhancement Effect Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Enhancement: Increased Duration, Secrets (3rd Door) Input: Auto Info: Doubles the effectiveness of an enhancement skill. Note: Does not benefit Technique Strengthened Body. Effect Increased Enhancement Effect Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Enhancement Effect, Secrets (4th Door) Input: Auto Info: Unleashes a hidden 3rd enhancement effect when 2 enhancement effects are activated. The 3rd buff grants temporary bonus 50% Critical Chance for 10 seconds. Note: As long as at least one enhancement buff is active, the Critical enhancement will reappear when the next enhancement is activated. Specials Effect Reduced Special MP Consumption Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Stats, Secrets (2nd Door) Input: Auto Info: Reduces the amount of MP required and consumed for Specials(Shared Specials and Mugen's Specials). *1st Grade Special: Consumes/Costs 0.75 MP. *2nd Grade Special: Consumes/Costs 1.75 MP *3rd Grade Special: Consumes/Costs 2.75 MP. Effect Increased Special Attack Stat Required Level: Lv 60 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Reduced Special MP Consumtion, Secrets (3rd Door) Input: Auto Info: Increases the base damage per hit of Shared Specials by 8%~10%. Note: Bamboo Swallows only gains ~2.5% increase in damage for each hit. Effect Additional Special Attack Required Level: Lv 80 SP: 8 Requires: Effect Increased Special Attack Stat, Secrets (4th Door) Input: Auto Info: After casting a Shared special, a unique buff is activated. This buff allows the following Shared special to unleash its hidden attack move. Note: If you are casting a chain of Specials, the first Special will activate the buff(regardless if it appears or not). The next Special will start executing its hidden move if either it has started the animation of its hidden move, or the said Special is the last one in the chain. Category:Skill Trees